Pennywise and the New Age OneShot
by Jolee Finch
Summary: Let's all get that cozy, yet UNLIKELY, feeling of The Losers in a chat room!  Petition granted!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Stephen King's works or characters.

**WARNINGS:** Some foul language and slang that might be a pain to read if you're really passionate about proper grammar. Keep up with the times, be tolerant.

**Pennywise and the New Age**

**"THE LOVE… SQUARE"**

At ridiculous A.M.

***Lov3lyR3dH3ad logged in***

***BEEP, BEEP! Richie! logged in***

**

* * *

**

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** YO babez! when's our next date?

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** I DON'T KNOW RICHIE…

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad: **DAD'S MAD AT ME FOR SHOWING UP LATE AGAIN…

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** sux 2 b u dahlin'

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!**: don't worry tho!

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** b4 u know it, we'll b both goin 2 hollywood. i promise ya!

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad: **AWWWW, RICHIE! ***HUGS***

***Ed the MAN logged in***

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** eddie spaghetti jus HAD 2 barge in! *GRRRR* sorry bevvie, twas gettin interestin between us… *WINK*

**Ed the MAN:** Stop calling me that, Richie! Geez!

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** i can call ya whatev i want, eddie spaghetti.

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** even thru the web.

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** where's stan THE MAN, btw?

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!: **(stop copyin stan, ya mind, I already got a name 4 ya…)

**Ed the MAN:** He was here earlier, I guess…

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!: **seriously man

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** that shizz hasta stop

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!****: **my friend and all, but

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!: **he oughta chill and jus swing it. i'm even surprised u ain't got a curfew 4 chattin with us!

**Ed the MAN:** My mom's just paranoid you guys

**Ed the MAN:** She says it's fine as long as I don't catch your germs…

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** sux worse 2 b u, my friend, right bevvie?

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** TOZIER… SHUT IT OR THERE'S NO DATE!

**Ed the MAN:** …

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** YIKES! he's jealous!

**Ed the MAN:** No, you dweeb… it's just news to me.

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!: **good, cuz ur too soft, and i don' wanna beatcha cuz of a girl… *wink*

**Ed the MAN:** Got to leave before mom wakes up… later guys!

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** BOOO! SQUARE!

***Ed the Man logged out***

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** RICHIE…

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!: **yus babe?

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** YOU COULD BE NICER TO HIM, YOU KNOW?

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** ya gals sometimes don't get guys… he gets it, love. no problemo there.

**BEEP, BEEP! Richie!:** sorry, but i need 2 get sum shuteye, night-night. 3

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** GOOD NIGHT. *HUGS*

***BEEP, BEEP! Richie! and Lov3lyR3dH3ad logged out***

**

* * *

**

Sometime during the afternoon…

***[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!] logged in***

***Her Knight in Shining Armor logged in***

**

* * *

**

***Her Knight in Shining Armor logged out***

***Her Knight in Shining Armor logged in***

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** Having troubleshooting problems again, Ben?

**Her Knight in Shining Armor:** It's that bastard Bowers

**Her Knight in Shining Armor:** He's been hacking me, as always…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **Wasn't Mike supposed to help you with that?

***EaterOfWorlds logged in***

EaterOfWorlds: I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU RAW, FATBOY!

**Her Knight in Shining Armor**: Bowers…

EaterOfWorlds: I CAN SENSE IT IN YOUR BLOOD

EaterOfWorlds: THE FEAR

EaterOfWorlds: YOU JUST NEED TO BE WITH THE OTHERS

EaterOfWorlds: THE ONES WHO FLOAT DOWN HERE WITH ME

EaterOfWorlds: YOU'LL FLOAT HERE TOO!

***EaterOfWorlds logged out*CDF00: BAD REQUEST #677701D-UNKNOWN ERROR—**

**Her Knight in Shining Armor:** Bill, let me just remind you to check your acc more often…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **You sure THAT was Bowers?

***IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE! logged in***

**Her Knight in Shining Armor:** STOP HACKING ME, BOWERS!

IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE!: shutup u fatass, aint me!

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** I'll shut you Henry… OR

IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE!: o wat, bitch? cUt me?

IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE!: u shur don sturer onscreen ya freak!

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** You don't write any better than you talk, Bowers…

IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE: IMMA CUT U BOTH, YA HERE!

***IMMA CUT YOU! BELCH, DIE logged out***

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** He's just brave like that, or beside his pals…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **One day, it'll be all over, Ben…

**Her Knight in Shining Armor: **See you then, Bill…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **Roger.

***[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!] and Her Knight in Shining Armor logged out***

**

* * *

**

Around evening…

***Lov3lyR3dH3ad logged in***

***[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!] logged in***

**

* * *

**

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **Ok Bevvie, what was it that you needed to tell me?

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad: **BILL…

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad: **I'VE BEEN WONDERING…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** Yes?

***BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE! logged in***

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!****:** YO

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** BILL! how's it?

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** why hello bev. move over cowboy, i need time with the missus!

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** RICHIE!

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!: ***pouts* interrupting am i?

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **So, what is it, Bev?

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** i betcha ten fun dollars, she ain't sayin

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** she gets all weird round ya

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** in person

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** so she waits until she hits ya up in private

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, RICHIE… *BLUSHES*

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** i should be! weren't we plannin another date?

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: **If this is about me knowing this, Bev, you know I'm cool with it…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** Just as long as I don't have to beat you up, Tozier.

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** she's naggin with that haiku again, y' know…

**Lov3lyR3dH3ad:** RICHIE, THAT'S PRIVATE AND YOU KNOW THAT!

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!: **well, you can't just move yo'butt and ask whoever wrote it, bev?

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!: **has 2 b OFFLINE, btw.

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** …What haiku?

***Lov3lyR3dH3ad is logged out***

**BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!:** no idea man, i thought YOU wrote it…

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]:** She'll come round, I know I didn't do it.

**[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]**: Gotta run, eh. Cheers.

***[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!] is logged out***

*** BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE! is logged out***

**

* * *

**

***Her Knight in Shining Armor logged in***

***Lov3lyR3dH3ad is offline***

**

* * *

**

**Her Knight in Shining Armor:** Dear Beverly, I wrote…

_"Why am I such a wuss? I MUST tell her personally._

_But she's not interested in me… maybe she will never know about it."_

***Her Knight in Shining Armor logged out***

*** Her Knight in Shining Armor is offline***

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**Endnotes:** Just in case:

Lov3lyR3dH3ad: Beverly Marsh

BEEP, BEEP! RICHIE!: Richie Tozier

Ed the MAN: Eddie Kaspbrack

[Hi-Oh Silver, AWAY!]: Bill Denborough

Her Knight in Shining Armor: Ben Hanscom

EaterOfWorlds: Pennywise

IMMA CUT YOU, BELCH DIE!: Henry Bowers

**I know it's a worn-out idea, but I HAD to do it. Hope you liked it! I also apologize to a certain reader I kept waiting! xoxo**

**JF.**


End file.
